Bajo el Cerezo
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [Semi-Au] [Viñetas] Hay diferentes lugares dónde inicia una historia, la de ellos empezó bajo el cerezo.
1. Chapter 1

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Bajo el Cerezo.**

* * *

I

" _La vida es el arte del encuentro"._

* * *

— _¡Atrápame si puedes!_

— _¡Vuelve aquí!_

Sara observa a los niños de la aldea, están jugando, se persiguen unos a otros y ella desde el palacio los observa. Su clase ha terminado y sabe que falta muy poco para que su otra clase empiece, siempre son tan puntuales: nunca le regalan un segundo más. Su padre, el máximo soberano, dice que es por su bien, que así cuándo ella ocupe el trono, estará lo suficientemente capacitada para su puesto.

Sin embargo, su padre parece olvidar que ella sigue siendo una _niña_ y como tal quiere salir a divertirse, correr por los campos llenos de flores e incluso conocer a más niños de su edad. Pero no puede: no le está permitido. Suspira mientras se acomoda en la espera de su siguiente clase.

—Cierren las puertas, por favor —escucha decir a uno de los guardias. Su interlocutor asiente y cuándo está por hacerlo, alguien le detiene con una información importante.

Sara siente el deseo de querer salir del palacio, siente ganas de salir corriendo y el plan se arma a una velocidad envidiable en su mente. Mira las puertas abiertas de par en par, el guardia sigue recibiendo órdenes y parece absorto en ellas. Ella voltea a ver la puerta dónde deberá entrar su instructora, pero no hay nadie, no ha llegado.

¿Qué tanto puede perder saliendo? Piensa mientras se levanta de su lugar y camina un par de pasos. Puede ser regañada, incluso castigada pero, ¿eso le quitaría la emoción de salir y romper las reglas? No, por supuesto que no. Mira a ambos lados: despejado.

Sigue caminando, el guardia no se da cuenta de su presencia y cuándo se encuentra a pocos centímetros de salir, acelera el paso lo más que puede, cuándo menos se da cuenta está corriendo, corriendo a una velocidad que no sabía podía alcanzar. Corre lo más lejos que puede, el palacio está algo lejos del pueblo y tiene que atravesar árboles y finalmente, cuándo sus fuerzas se reducen, llega a un claro. Se detiene, toma un poco de aire y trata de calmar su respiración. Cuándo lo logra levanta la mirada.

Lo que ve, la deja quieta en su sitio.

Una chica más o menos de su edad, con un kimono menos extravagante que el de ella. Es de color verde con algunas flores rojas, la _niña_ tiene consigo un arco y apunta hacía uno de los árboles dónde hay varias flechas ya, sin embargo ninguna parece dar en el blanco. Sara se le queda mirando durante varios momentos, por supuesto que ha visto a personas usando arcos, pero estos suelen ser personas grandes e incluso sacerdotisas reconocidas. Pero la _niña_ que está enfrente de ella, está lejos de ser lo que ella considera un adulto.

Tendría… ¿unos siete años? ¿Ocho, la misma edad que ella? ¿Sería más grande? Se queda quieta, mirándola nuevamente: le llama muchísimo la atención la manera en la que sostiene el arco, parece hacerlo bien pero eso no es suficiente porque la flecha está lejos de dar en el blanco. La ve fruncir el ceño, apretar los dientes en frustración e incluso la percibe cansada. Pero su energía no cesa, sus ganas de dar en el blanco son grandes y es por esa misma razón que termina sentándose sobre el pasto en aquel claro.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se mantiene ahí, pero es tiempo suficiente para que su estómago demande comida tiempo después y vea que el sol ha cambiado lo suficiente de posición para saber que pronto anochecerá. Todavía nadie la busca y agradece eso, o tal vez sí la están buscando pero todavía no han dado con ella. Duda mucho que los guardias le digan a sus padres, porque los castigados serán ellos, incluso más que ella misma.

—¿Quién eres tú? —La pelinegra finalmente voltea a verla. Sus ojos zafiros se enfrentan a los celestes de ella. Sara no se mueve, se queda quieta, procesando la pregunta. ¿Hay alguien en la aldea que no la conoce? Pestañea un par de veces y la desconocía continua—. Llevas tiempo mirándome.

—Lamento haberte incomodado —se disculpó con sinceridad—. Mi nombre es Sara —se ahorró el argumento de qué era la princesa de aquel lugar. Le gustaría encontrar a alguien que no la tratara de forma especial por ser una _princesa_ —. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

La chica se mantiene alerta durante varios segundos, su semblante se mantiene serio y después se relaja, pero en ningún momento baja el arco. —Kagome —se presenta finalmente—. ¿Qué haces aquí, _Sara_?

Por primera vez la castaña se siente como una igual, _Kagome_ no está siendo amable porque deba hacerlo, sino porque así es ella. No se presenta ante ella con una máscara, simplemente es ella y eso es lo que impulsa a la futura soberana a sentirse más cómoda con ella. —Me... —duda, ¿en serio va a decir qué se escapó del palacio? Los ojos zafiros de Kagome la siguen mirando, ¿debería…?—… escape de casa.

La chica la mira, con duda. —¿Por qué harías eso?

—Es complicado —admite con pena—, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? Sólo será por… —hace un cálculo en su mente, sabe que falta muy poco para que la encuentren—, poco tiempo —promete.

Kagome sigue desconfiando de ella, pero su abuela Kaede le ha enseñado a ser bondadosa con las personas, si ella se ha escapado, quiere decir que no tiene a dónde ir y ella sabe que los yōkais pueden aparecer y hacerle algo malo. Suspira y deja relajar sus brazos entumidos por el esfuerzo, Kaede le ha dicho que debe practicar, que sólo la practica hace al maestro y es eso lo que ha estado haciendo durante días.

—Está bien —accede, mientras le sonríe a la recién conocida—. Vamos —la invita—, debes de tener hambre, ¿no es así?

Sara asiente. —Gracias, Kagome.

* * *

•••

* * *

Sara probó la comida que se le era ofrecida, _Kagome_ había hablado muy poco de su vida —igual no era como si ella _sí_ lo hubiera hecho—, pero había mencionado a la abuela _Kaede_ y a ella sí la reconoció al llegar al pequeño hogar. La señora Kaede a veces frecuentaba a su madre, solían intercambiar palabras por un corto tiempo y luego ella se iba. En una ocasión su padre le confesó que la señora Kaede fue quién ayudó a que ella naciera sana y salva.

Inmediatamente entró en pánico al pensar que la mayor le gritaría o le demandaría volver al palacio a seguir con sus clases, pero se sintió completamente aliviada cuándo la mayor le ofreció comida a ella y a su nieta y las dejaba descansar un rato. Se habían hablado, apenas intercambiando un cordial saludo y después nada. Kagome era la que más conversaba, de verdad se veía animada de ir progresando con el arco y Kaede la escuchaba con total atención y, ocasionalmente, le dedicaba palabras de aliento.

Trataron de integrarla más de una vez a la plática, pero no pudo seguirla: estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera notó cuándo Kagome abandonó por unos instantes el lugar.

—Princesa Sara Asano, ¿no es así? —Habló la sacerdotisa finalmente.

—Y-Yo… —balbuceó, ¿qué podía decir?

—Te has escapado —adivinó, sin embargo no había enojo a su voz y eso hizo a la chica tranquilizarse un poco—. ¿Me permites saber el por qué?

—B-Bueno… —dudó un poco, pero finalmente se dijo que se le estaba dando la oportunidad de desahogarse con alguien—, solamente quería… saber qué era una tarde sin tantas clases…

—Comprendo —Kaede sonrió—, la vida de una princesa debe ser muy dura, ¿verdad? —Sara asintió lentamente, todavía sorprendida por la calma con la que Kaede tomaba todo eso—. ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato?

—¿Un trato?

—Te llevaré al palacio —explicó finalmente—, pero hablaré con tus padres, les expondré tus deseos y les pediré que te dejen salir un día a convivir con los niños de tu edad, ¿te parece?

—No creo qué…

—Claro que —le interrumpió—, les diré que yo te cuidaré. Yo iré por ti y te regresaré al palacio antes del anochecer.

La princesa se quedó callada, demasiado sorprendida por aquella oferta tan generosa. No encontraba palabras para decirle a Kaede lo agradecida que estaba con ella. —E-Eso sería... ¡fantástico! —Y haciéndole caso a sus impulsos, se levantó y estrechó a la mayor en un apretado abrazo. La mayor le correspondió, dejando que la chica manifestara toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo y cuándo se hubo apartado de ella, la convenció de que era hora de volver a casa.

La menor caminó al lado de la mayor mientras salían de la vivienda, buscó con la mirada a Kagome pero no la encontró por ningún lugar y justo antes de que se diera por vencida, ella apareció ante su vista, llevaba una canasta con varias hierbas y Sara podía asegurar que eran medicinales, se las mostró a Kaede y la mayor le dijo el nombre de cada una. La ojiazul pareció concentrada en grabarse cada nombre y para qué servían.

Cuando terminaron, Kaede se volvió hacía ella y le dijo que si continuaban caminando, ella asintió, pero no caminó. Simplemente se plantó enfrente de Kagome y le extendió la mano.

—Me preguntaba sí… —se interrumpió, nunca había hecho nada de eso y la timidez la estaba inundando, la sangre se aglomeró en sus mejillas—. ¿Podemos ser amigas? —Lo había dicho tan rápido que Kagome tuvo que repasar lo que había dicho.

Finalmente, le sonrió y dejó las hierbas en el suelo por unos segundos y tomó la mano de la otra. —¡Por supuesto!

Sara también sonrió: una amiga, _finalmente_ tenía una amiga.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir sobre la trama. Pero no es el momento, quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que comentaron en mi página de Facebook esperando con paciencia —y algo de impaciencia xD— la historia. ¿Qué sería de mí sin sus ánimos? También gracias a Alicia por la portada (aunque al final lleguemos a la conclusión de que la escritura se nos da mejor que la edición).

La verdad es que la trama es muy sencilla, los capítulos muy cortos. Pero espero tenga una buena aceptación, como siempre. Abrazos y besos a quién haya leído hasta aquí y espere mi pronta actualización(:

 **2 de Febrero del 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 ** _Agradecimientos por los reviews a:_** Arapyanime, Onna Bugeisha T, Guest.

* * *

 **Bajo el cerezo.**

* * *

II

 _"Me interesa el futuro porque es el sitio donde voy a pasar el resto de mi vida"._

* * *

 _Diez años después…_

Había muchas cosas que Kagome había querido lograr cuándo tenía tan sólo siete años, quería lograr dominar el arco por completo, igualmente deseaba ser una buena sacerdotisa como su abuela Kaede y conocer cada planta medicinal y poder sacar de ella el máximo potencial. La otra cosa que deseaba era poder ser una gran sacerdotisa, pero no cualquiera, sino una poderosa.

Una tan poderosa como lo había sido Kaede (y como todavía, secretamente, sospechaba que era) y también una como su hermana mayor Kikyō. A casi nadie —y sí, _casi_ porque Sara, la princesa del pueblo, estaba enterada— que le tenía una admiración a su hermana mayor. Después de todo, ella fue la persona que estuvo velando por ella hasta que la abuela Kaede apareció y las llevo al lugar dónde estaban en ese momento.

Fue en ese momento que su hermana había mencionado que deseaba ser una sacerdotisa como la abuela y Kaede no se opuso, le ayudó en todo lo que pudo y Kikyō estaba empezando a ser reconocida. En ese mismo momento ya no estaba con ella, estaba a unas aldeas de distancia, lo suficientemente lejos para no verse diario, pero lo suficientemente cerca para mantener conversaciones mediante cartas.

Y, de todas las cosas que Kagome quería lograr, logró la mayoría y se sentí satisfecha con ella misma. Había empezado a entrenar queriendo ser como su hermana, pero en el transcurso del tiempo se dio cuenta que no deseaba ser como Kikyō, ella deseaba ser solamente ella. Ser una sacerdotisa no era tan malo, le gustaban los niños —quiénes también le tenían un gran aprecio— y ayudar a las personas siempre le había gustado. Poder hacer que alguien sonriera a pesar de estar en una mala situación o haber tenido un mal día, era suficiente para que se sintiera bien con ella misma.

—¿Otra vez aquí, Kagome? —La voz de Kaede le sobresaltó y volteó a verla, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente amarrado por aquella tira blanca y aunque para algunas personas Kaede no envejecía, la chica sabía que eso estaba completamente alejado de la realidad. El peso de los años se notaba cada vez más en la piel de la mayor.

Kagome asintió. —Vine a jugar con los niños.

La mayor miró al frente, aquel campo dónde anteriormente su nieta solía practicar se había vuelto el lugar indicado para jugar con aquellos niños. Vio a algunos correteándose mientras algunas niñas hacían coronas de flores y collares que Kagome les había enseñado.

—Se ve que se divierten —comentó.

—¿Necesita algo, abuela Kaede?

—En realidad —desvió su mirada al grupo que iba por el camino de tierra—, ya me ayudaron, gracias. —Ambas guardaron silencio mientras el ruido de los niños les llegó a los oídos—. ¿Kikyō regresará a casa pronto?

Kagome negó. —Han llegado más heridos por las guerras —especificó—, yo sé qué le hubiera encantado hacernos compañía, pero no puede dejarlos solos. Podrían morir.

—Entiendo —y sólo entonces la mayor volteó para regresar—. Nos vemos, Kagome.

—Nos vemos, abuela.

* * *

•••

* * *

—¡Princesa Sara! —Exclamó una niña, la más pequeña de aquel lugar: Hana, de tan sólo siete años, se colgó de la próxima soberana de aquel pueblo. Sara sabía que cualquier guardia del palacio la hubiera regañado, es más, no dudaba que hasta los padres de la niña. Pero a ella no le importaba, amaba ese tipo de contacto.

—¡Hana! —Saludó, sosteniéndola. La niña se aferró a su cuello—. ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?

—Bien —confesó y hecho una mirada al claro lleno de flores, cuándo sus ojos negros divisaron una corona de flores, la señaló para que Sara se dirigiera hacía ese lugar. La princesa no dudó ni un segundo y se acercó y sólo entonces bajó a la chica—. La extrañábamos.

—Y yo a ustedes —confesó y sólo entonces Hana le hizo señas para que se agachara y le colocó la corona sobre su largo cabello café.

—Listo —dijo, completamente emocionada—. Yo la proclamo la reina de este lugar.

Sara rió. —Es todo un honor.

—¿Sara? —La aludida volteó, frete a ella se encontraba su amiga de la infancia: Kagome. Sonrió mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a la chica enfrente de ella, no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Se había ido antes del inicio de la primavera y ahora regresaba, antes de que empezara el otoño—. Volviste —dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

—Tenía que volver —confesó la princesa. La sacerdotisa la observó detenidamente, sabía muy bien que los kimonos que Sara acostumbraba a usar solían ser extravagantes, pero cuándo estaba con ellos, siempre usaba los más sencillos que había y su cabello se lo soltaba, dejándolo libre—. Extrañaba este lugar.

—No hay nada como el hogar —coincidió la otra.

—Hogar… —susurró Sara y Kagome no pudo evitar sentirla algo rara. Como si algo le preocupara.

—¡Señorita Kagome, princesa Sara! —Exclamó Sasame, una de las niñas que estaban en ese momento bajo su cuidado—. ¡Vengan! —Ambas obedecieron, después de todo: la tarde era larga.

Mientras Sara y Kagome hacían toda clase de _joyas_ con las flores de aquel prado mientras los otros niños reían y se correteaban entre sí, la princesa no pudo evitar platicarle a su amiga todo lo que había estado haciendo. Para Kagome todo eso era tan normal como respirar día a día, seguía sin creer que había conocido a la próxima soberana cuándo ambas estaban chicas y que su amistad se fue desarrollado durante breves visitas.

La sacerdotisa era la confidente de Sara y nadie pondría en duda aquello, no había cosa que le sucediera que no le contara a Kagome, ella se había ganado su confianza poco a poco y la consideraba su mejor amiga. Por eso, su mejor amiga no podía quedarse sin saber todo lo que había visto. Había acompañado a su padre a recorrer los pueblos vecinos, se le había dificultado convencerlo, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Los campos llenos de árboles, flores y la gente que vivía cerca y que nunca había visto.

Asano relataba con emoción todo lo que había hecho, había especificado que todos habían sido lo más hospitalarios con ella, ¿y es qué como no iban a serlo? Pensó Kagome. Sara no se conocía a ninguna otra princesa que hubiera conocido, tenía una añoranza de conocer todo lo que le rodeaba, era la clase de persona que estar ahí haciendo flores le resultaba un recuerdo digno de plasmar en un pergamino. Y era por esas razones que la chica le agradaba, era por eso que se sentía dichosa al ser su amiga.

Y la tarde se pasó así, entre risas y juegos de parte de los niños y remembranzas de Sara y algunos comentarios de parte de Kagome.

—¿Sabes? —Opinó después la princesa cuándo caminaba a dejar a los niños con una Hana dormida entre sus brazos—. Me hubiera gustado que fueras conmigo.

Kagome sonrió. —Me hubiera gustado —coincidió—, pero sabemos que mi lugar está aquí.

—Algún día —prometió.

* * *

•••

* * *

Después de haber dejado a cada niño con sus padres, Sara y Kagome caminaron hasta el palacio donde se encontrarían con Kaede. La madre de Sara recientemente había acogido una enfermedad y todos habían dicho que la mejor para cuidarla sería la sacerdotisa Kaede.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar Higurashi, rompiendo el silencio agradable que se había formado mientras caminaban.

Sara sonrió mientras bajaba la cara, _tal vez_ el pensar que podía engañar a todos no había sido suficiente para poder hacerlo. Tan siquiera no con Kagome, Kagome era su amiga y la persona que parecía conocerla mejor.

—En realidad… —empezó, buscando las palabras adecuadas, sin embargo decidió que disfrazar todo era lo peor que podía hacer. Debía ser sincera. Levantó la mirada, sus orbes celestes se encontraron con los zafiros de Kagome—. Mi padre quiere casarme.

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _Creo_ que todos sabemos quién es la otra persona que entrará en la historia :'D ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Y a los lectores silenciosos, les invito a comentar. De verdad no muerdo y recuerden que sus comentarios me hacen feliz u.u

 **11 de Febrero del 2016.**


	3. Chapter 3

_InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Lady Beatriz, Arapyanime, Guet, Andy Taisho, ¡Anii!, Alba Salvatore, Ale-chan V, ¡María!, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Nnd, ¡Sofy3!_

* * *

 **Bajo el Cerezo**

 _III_

* * *

 _«Los encuentros más importantes ya han sido planeados por las almas antes incluso de que los cuerpos se hayan visto"_

* * *

La revelación hizo que el tiempo se congelara, un _matrimonio arreglado_ no era nada nuevo considerando los tiempos de guerras y escases que se vivía en cada región. Las princesas como Sara por lo regular eran casadas con algún príncipe de un pueblo vecino o lejano para unir ambos pueblos y tener mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir. Los hijos no tenían derecho de réplica, la palabra de sus padres tenía que ser tomada como una orden.

 _Y Sara lo sabía._

Había luchado mucho por salir algún día del palacio y poder convivir más con los suyos y lo había logrado. Pero, tal vez, lo que la princesa no había considerado era que tarde o temprano su padre arreglaría un matrimonio con alguien más y está vez nadie podía abogar por ella, ni siquiera su madre que cada día empeoraba.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó finalmente Kagome rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Sara la miró, todavía sin comprender bien del todo, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos—. ¿Quién es la persona con la que te casarás?

Asano se mordió el labio inferior. —No es… —vaciló un poco, tomando aire—, no es una _persona_ común. —Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kagome parpadeó, sin comprender. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Sara tomó aire, miró un punto indefinido en el suelo y alzó sus ojos celestes para encontrarse con los zafiros de su mejor amiga. —Es un yōkai.

Higurashi permaneció callada durante varios minutos, todavía sin saber que decirle a su amiga. Conocía a Sara lo suficiente para leer a través de aquella mascara de tranquilidad y la verdad era que la chica tenía miedo de quién podía ser su prometido. Los yōkais no solamente eran temidos, sino que tenían una muy mala fama como esposos.

Comprendía su miedo, sin duda lo hacía y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse y abrazarla, brindándole un consuelo mudo. Kagome sabía que no podía hacer nada, no tenía el _poder_ que se necesitaba para impedir algo así. Pero algo si tenía: su apoyo para Sara y no la dejaría sola.

* * *

•••

* * *

Había pequeñas cosas de las que Sara disfrutaba desde hace mucho tiempo y uno de ellos era tocar la flauta. Recordaba con verdadera felicidad la primera vez que tuvo aquel instrumento entre sus manos, había sido un regalo de su madre después de haber tenido sus primeras salidas con Kaede fuera del palacio. Aquella acción de la sacerdotisa le había hecho darse cuenta a su madre qué como una niña necesitaba algo en qué distraerse y ese algo fue la flauta.

No había sido fácil, las primeras notas de verdad fueron difíciles de tocar, pero no se dio por vencida. Nunca había estado más segura de querer lograr algo y ese _algo_ era poder tocar su flauta. Su único público, como siempre, fue su nueva amiga Kagome. Ambas habían practicado diversas actividades juntas. Mientras Kagome practicaba su puntería —para después pasar a su poder espiritual— ella practicaba con la flauta.

Y era esa actividad la que la ayudaba a relajarse cuándo se sentía mal o, como en esa ocasión, tenía miedo sobre lo que podía pasar. Sabía que estaba creando predisposición, nada le garantizaba que su prometido fuera un yōkai que la tratara mal o que le haría algo. Sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de temer ante lo que podía pasar.

Se recostó sobre el gran árbol de cerezo mientras se acomodaba para tocar su flauta, la miró durante unos segundos esperando que aquel ritual le funcionara como siempre. Empezó a tocar, la primera canción que se aprendió y qué más le relajaba, cuándo la tocaba parecía regresar a aquel campo de flores con Kagome. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, simplemente disfrutando de aquel instante.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, más relajada que antes, sintió otra presencia junto a ella. Sus ojos celestes encontraron entonces la figura de Kagome sentada a su lado mientras separaba algunas hierbas, no tenía que preguntarle que había estado haciendo y mucho menos por qué estaba ahí. Sonrió.

—¿Me escuchaste? —Finalmente dijo.

—¿Estás mejor? —No contestó la pregunta. Completamente segura de que Sara sabía la respuesta. La castaña asintió, Higurashi le sonrió—. Esa canción siempre te relaja —observó.

Sara asintió y volvió a tocar mientras Kagome se quedaba a su lado viendo alrededor. No sabía si su amiga tenía que regresar, pero conociéndola no lo haría hasta no estar completamente segura de que ella se encontraba bien. Mientras tocaba cerraba los ojos, para ella era más fácil así concentrarse.

Cuándo los abrió, Kagome miraba al frente con curiosidad, como si ahí se encontrara alguien. La castaña dejó la flauta a un lado.

—¿Sucede algo?

Higurashi se sobresaltó. —No, claro que no.

Mentía, claro que lo hacía. ¿Pero cómo decirle a Sara que había sentido una presencia y que había visto un par de ojos _ámbares_?

* * *

•••

* * *

Había salido a dar una caminata el tiempo suficiente para ignorar todas las responsabilidades que día a día tenía que cumplir, no era que le abrumaran, simplemente había querido tomar un respiro. Aunque este fuera pequeño y estaba por volver después de un corto periodo de tiempo, pero aquel sonido de flauta le había llamado mucho la atención y su curiosidad había exigido ser saciada.

Cuándo se encaminó a aquel lugar lo que encontró fueron dos personas. La que estaba haciendo el sonido con el instrumento tenía la apariencia de una princesa y la otra era una sacerdotisa, su vestimenta no dejaba dudas sobre eso. Se había quedado ahí, escuchando la música que era interpretada. Pensó que ninguna de las dos le haría caso, pero entonces la sacerdotisa volteó a verlo.

No había conocido a nadie como ella, el color de sus ojos para empezar no era nada _peculiar_ y tampoco conocía a alguna persona que le sostuviera la mirada. Había visto innumerables humanos aterrados ante su mirada gélida. Pero ella no.

No le miraba con miedo, no le miraba con enojo. Simplemente estaba tranquila, observándolo, tal vez preguntándose qué era lo que hacía él ahí. Y, secretamente, él se preguntaba lo mismo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Escuchó preguntar a la otra humana.

La vio sobresaltarse para después responder—: No, claro que no.

Y fue entonces que su mirada zafiro se desvió de la de él. Tiempo que aprovechó para irse.

Tal vez volvería.

 _Tal vez._

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

La última escena es mi preferida, disfrute tanto escribiéndola. Lo que se nos viene también, ¡es genial tener parte adelantada! Quiero decir que los reviews aumentaron y me volvieron extremadamente feliz, ¡me alegra ver su apoyo! Segundo, sé qué gran parte de ustedes estará tratando de adivinar lo que sucederá en un futuro —y si tienen suerte, le _atinen_ — pero creo que hay formas para expresarse. Formas que no hagan sentir que… te están atacando o desmeritando tú trabajo.

Ahora bien, quiero agradecer muchísimo a aquellas personas que me siguen en Facebook y siempre me andan dando su ánimo, ¡es tan grato leer eso! Perdonen tremenda ausencia, la escuela me consume lentamente(8 pero siempre se puede escapar de ella un ratito.

Gracias de nueva cuenta, ¡abrazos para todos!

 **15 de Marzo 2016.**


	4. Chapter 4

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Okita Kagura, Bedolla Lau, Akiratechin, Guest, ¡Anii!_

* * *

 **Bajo el Cerezo**

 **IV**

* * *

" _Andábamos despacio, demorando el encuentro."_

* * *

La rutina siguió como siempre, Sara siempre tocaba en el mismo lugar, casi a la misma hora. Había veces que sus obligaciones no la dejaban ir temprano, pero siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo, aunque eso no importaba, Kagome siempre que la escuchaba tocar aparecía a los minutos, como un mudo recordatorio de qué no la dejaría sola con todas sus dudas y miedos. Y Sara lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien.

Kagome también tenía obligaciones, a veces, incluso un poco más que ella, pero _siempre_ estaba ahí. No importaba si era muy temprano, si era muy tarde, encontraba la forma y Asano siempre lo iba a agradecer.

—Hablé con mi padre —soltó de repente, cuándo el otoño estaba empezando. Kagome está vez se encontraba preparado un ungüento, contrario a días anteriores qué solamente se dedicaba a mirar aquel punto indefinido. A veces deseaba preguntarle qué tanto veía.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era mi prometido —confesó encogiéndose levemente de hombros, ya que nunca le había manifestado sus dudas a Kagome. Pero ella no pareció molesta, sus ojos simplemente no se separaron de los de Asano en ningún momento.

»Yo —continuó—, estuve buscando en pergaminos una imagen de mi prometido —prosiguió y mientras platicaba eso, rememoró cuándo estuvo buscando durante horas con su nana, había encontrado muchos datos interesantes, pero ninguno de su prometido. Hasta que encontró uno—. Su nombre es Sesshōmaru y es un Daiyōkai.

Kagome abrió los ojos, el yōkai que había estado frecuentando aquel lugar podía bien ser el prometido de Sara, ¿lo sería? ¿Por eso siempre estaba _ahí_? Por un momento la voz de Sara pasó a segundo plano, lo suficiente para que las dudas se apoderaran de su mente, lo suficiente para querer respuestas.

—Y entonces accedió —finalizó Sara

—Lo siento, Sara —Higurashi movió la cabeza de lado, tal vez así las dudas se irían por el momento—. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Asano rió. —Que le pedí a mi padre conocer a mi prometido y accedió.

Kagome no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse. —¿Estás completamente segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí —de verdad se veía segura—. Quiero conocerlo.

* * *

•••

* * *

Sara no se mostró de nueva cuenta a tocar en aquel árbol de cerezo y Kagome supo entonces que se sentía completamente feliz con la decisión que acababa de tomar y en el fondo ella esperaba que fuera la mejor. Muchos rumores se oía, pero ambas no podían fiarse de ellos y eso era lo que Sara estaba haciendo con su petición y Higurashi la estaba apoyando.

Pero, a pesar de saber todo eso, se seguía preguntando qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar de nueva cuenta. Había ido ahí para no dejar sola a Sara pero ahora… ¿Cuál era el motivo para estar ahí? Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, a la hora de siempre y mirado hacía el lugar de siempre, sus ojos zafiros buscando aquellos enigmáticos ámbares que aparecían ahí siempre y que estaban ausentes.

Se preguntaba si era el sonido de la flauta de Sara lo que le atraía a aquel prado, igualmente que se preguntó que si era por la princesa que estaba ahí y solamente le había sostenido la mirada por creer que era la guardiana de aquella chica. Eso tenía lógica, demasiado incluso de lo que le gustaría.

Se sentó recargándose sobre aquel árbol de cerezo mientras arrancaba una por una las flores de aquel prado, no había ido a ver a las niñas y por lo tanto las coronas de flores habían quedado en segundo plano. Estaba concentrada en su tarea, rememorando la expresión de cada una de las chicas cuándo recién les estaba enseñando y entonces el ruido de unas pisadas las sacó de sus cavilaciones, volteó.

 _Ahí_ estaban, los ojos ámbares enigmáticos que faltaban. Él estaba a la misma distancia de siempre y Higurashi llegó a pensar que la rutia seguiría. Pero él la rompió, caminó todos los pasos que los separaban y Kagome pudo apreciar una cabellera plateada, junto con el resto de su cuerpo. No le dijo nada, ni siquiera cuándo él terminó parado a escasos centímetros de ella, mientras se recargaba en el cerezo.

—Humana. —Dijo él.

—Yōkai —respondió ella, como si fuera el saludo más normal del mundo. Como si no hiciera falta decir sus nombres, no era una buena presentación, ni siquiera la más formal. Pero para ellos bastaba.

 _Por ahora._

Ninguno preguntó qué era lo que hacía el otro ahí o tan siquiera que hacía en sus tiempos libres. Kagome siguió haciendo los collares y él miró un punto indefinido y a veces a ella, pero nunca se dio cuenta.

Cualquier persona que pasara pensaría que era una situación extraña, pero si le preguntaban a ellos, era como si estuvieran hablando. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Kagome notó que él estaba ya sentado junto a ella mientras sus manos se movían enredando aquellas flores.

—¿Quieres hacer una? —Propuso al cabo de un tiempo.

Negó, por supuesto que negaría y Kagome lo sabía perfectamente. No obstante, se aproximó a él dejando una corona de las anteriores hechas en su cabellera plateada, creyó que se molestaría y que se iría, pero solamente se la quitó cuándo ella le quitó los ojos de encima.

—No eres como los demás —volvió a hablar la fémina.

Él miró al cielo azul cubierto por nubes blancas, sin contestar por el momento. La sacerdotisa a su lado se sintió más cómoda y empezó a tararear la misma canción que la otra humana había estado tocando ahí, pero esa era diferente, había algo en la manera como la tarareaba que transmitía una sensación completamente diferente a la que transmitía la otra humana.

—Tu tampoco —confesó al cabo de unos minutos y Kagome le miró, pestañando un par de veces, tratando de comprender a qué venía eso y cuándo lo hizo, fue casi imposible detener al rubor que subió a sus mejillas. Nunca le habían hecho semejante cumplido.

Las personas que se fijaban en ella siempre le hacían comentarios de cortesía, tal vez en parte era porque se la pasaba junto a Sara o Kikyō —las veces que estaba— y eso dejaba pocos comentarios para ella. Pero en ese momento solamente estaba ella y _él._

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, su tarea cesó en ese momento, sus manos se volvieron torpes, incapaces de seguir con su tarea. Tuvo que respirar hondo y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de yōkai que retumbaban en su mente.

Lo consiguió después de varios minutos, justo antes de que el sol estuviera por desaparecer por completo del cielo, era tarde y ambos lo sabían. Kagome se levantó sin decir nada y aquel yōkai la imitó. Se dieron la espalda y cada quién caminó por su lado, pero antes de despedirse ámbar y zafiro se encontraron como de costumbre.

Un _"nos vemos mañana"_ se leía en ambas pupilas.

* * *

•••

* * *

El pergamino descansa enfrente de Sara, sus manos se encuentran todavía al costado de aquella mesa mientras intenta acomodar las palabras en su mente para finalmente plasmarlas, pero está nerviosa por la respuesta que puede recibir. Su nana se encuentra a su lado, pero no le dice nada, simplemente la observa fijamente y en su mente reza porque aquel prometido la trate bien.

Sara no debería estar escribiendo esa carta, debería ser su padre pero la _condición_ que le ha puesto para poder conocer a su prometido antes de la unión es esa: que ella escriba esa _petición._ Y no lo pensó dos veces para dirigirse a su habitación y escribirla.

¿Qué puede responderle? ¿Se negará? ¿Lo conocerá? No sabe, pero lo que _sí_ sabe es que mientras más se tarde en escribirla y mandarla, más tarde llegará la respuesta. Toma aire y cierra los ojos por un momento, las palabras vienen a su mente y finalmente se acerca para empezar a escribir.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

¡Al fin! Quería terminar esto antes pero mi musa se decidió a querer escribir otra cosa y la complací. Estuve checando sus reviews y hay una inconformidad por la longitud de los capítulos y bueno, en el Summary especifique que eran **viñetas** y una viñeta es de mínimo 800 palabras y máximo 1,000. Y a veces me paso de 1,000.

Otra duda es si esto es Sessh/Kag o Sessh/Sara. Y creo que arriba específico muy bien que es Seshome :'D Además no escribo de otra pareja que no sea Sessh/Kag (?).

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Y por esperarme tanto *inserte corazones aquí* muchas gracias por el apoyo. Recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son mi inspiración :')

 **26 de Marzo del 2016.**


	5. Chapter 5

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews: Akiratechin, guest, nnd, anii anii, okita kagura, Bedolla lau, mangetsu Hyuga, Dulcechiiel._

 _Advertencias: OoC._

* * *

 **Bajo el Cerezo**

 **V**

* * *

 _"La lluvia para algunos puede ser maravillosa."_

* * *

La lluvia poco a poco cae, la observa sentada sobre el pasillo, el jardín está completamente empapado y no deambula nadie a los alrededores. A veces escucha a su padre quejarse de la falta de actividad, del hecho de que sus planes hayan cambiado y a los sirvientes murmurar cosas sobre la guerra: que no importa cuánto llueva, el bando enemigo no planea detenerse por el clima. Suspira, porque sabe que todo eso debería importarle. Pero algo más ocupa sus pensamientos y es el hecho de que no podrá conocer a su prometido hasta que el clima mejore.

Las visitas a los niños que acostumbraba frecuentar se habían pospuesto gracias al mismo clima y de Kagome no sabía nada. Lo último que había escuchado de ella era que había ido a visitar a los niños para asegurarse de que ninguno estuviera enfermo o necesitara su ayuda. Todavía seguían llegando heridos de la guerra y Sara sospechaba que esa era la razón por la cual Kagome no podría ver a su hermana.

Ella no conocía a Kikyō, pero Kagome se había dedicado a platicar mucho sobre ella. Cuando recién se habían conocido —y se había ganado su confianza—habló de su hermana maravillas. Sabía que Kikyō era la mayor y que se parecían, aunque no demasiado; Higurashi siempre le había dicho que admiraba a su hermana como a ninguna persona. Le contó que fue gracias a ella que primero se interesó en ser una sacerdotisa, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que realmente le gustaba serlo.

Había guardado su secreto, obviamente. No sabía por qué, pero a Kagome le gustaba mantener ese sentimiento para sí misma.

Miró la lluvia, no parecía que fuera a detenerse pronto. Fue en ese momento que los pasos de alguien se escucharon, sus ojos celestes buscaron a la otra persona y se topó con su nana, le sonrió.

—Nana. —Saludó.

—Mi niña —le devolvió el saludo—. Parece que la lluvia no cesará este día.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó a su madre toser, ese clima no le estaba ayudando. —¿Crees que se recupere pronto?

Observó a su nana desviar la mirada, no dijo nada y eso le preocupó. —La esperanza, princesa —expresó, después de un extenso silencio—, es la última que se pierde. ¿No es así?

—Tienes razón… —Sonrió.

—¿Por qué no sale a distraerse? —Le sonrió, guiñando el ojo—. Escuché que la sacerdotisa Kagome está en el pueblo.

* * *

•••

* * *

Su nana tenía razón, Kagome estaba en el pueblo buscando ayuda para llevar provisiones para los heridos, algunas personas se habían ofrecido para esa labor, fue entonces que Sara la interceptó.

—¿Demasiados heridos? —Preguntó, mientras caminaba al lado de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome volteó a verla y asintió. —Temo que la cabaña no sea suficiente —confesó—. Aunque no son tantos heridos como los que tiene que atender Kikyō —comentó—. No vendrá hasta que la situación mejore, aunque eso no promete ser pronto.

Siguieron caminando, hablando de la situación de cada uno de los heridos de la guerra y de cómo ésta les estaba afectando demasiado. No sabían dónde realmente podrían estar seguros y cada día las personas del pueblo temían el tener que alejarse para protegerse a ellos y a sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, todavía existía la esperanza de que con el matrimonio de la princesa Sara fueran protegidos por el yōkai.

—Todas sus esperanzas están en ti —dijo la sacerdotisa—, más bien, en _ustedes._

Sara sonrió levemente. —Lo sé —a veces la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros era tanta, que le agradaba saber que tan siquiera la _compartía_ con su prometido—. Yo sigo esperando su respuesta —le dice, a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la cabaña. Kagome voltea a verla, sus ojos zafiros inundados de preocupación.

—¿Segura qué…?

—Estaré bien —asegura—. Estoy ansiosa de conocerlo.

Por un momento, la imagen del yōkai que estuvo con ella volvió a su mente.

« _No eres como los demás_ »

« _Tú tampoco_ »

¿Y sí era el mismo? Sara ya había entrado en la cabaña, escuchó a algunos heridos reconocerla y agradecerle por estarlos ayudando. En cambio, ella se quedó ahí afuera, dejando que la lluvia bañara su cabello y cara. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que fuera el mismo _yōkai?_

Se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos por el momento, aunque la duda la estaba atormentando. Si volvía a ver al yōkai antes de que Sara conociera a su prometido, le preguntaría.

 _Esperaba no fueran el mismo._

* * *

•••

* * *

—Amo… —Jaken se posicionó unos pasos atrás de su amo, cargaba consigo el pergamino que había llegado hace días y que su amo todavía no había leído. No importaba cuánto insistiera, él parecía demasiado absorto en otras cosas como para prestarle atención.

Era la enésima vez que le llamaba y el mayor no había cesado su caminata. Ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuántos salones del inmenso castillo había entrado.

—Amo bonito —insistió más, rogando a Kami no tener una lesión para el final del día—, es… una carta de su _prometida_ —era raro mencionar aquello. Cuándo pensaban en la futura prometida de su amo cualquiera pensaría en una yōkai de gran poder y dominio como lo era su amo Sesshōmaru. Pero en cambio, era una humana de uno de los pueblos lejanos.

Su otro amo, Inu No Taishō, había mencionado que era para darle una lección y, a la vez, hacer una buena acción por aquel pueblo. Que era una buena decisión y que su hijo tarde o temprano —apostaba todo a que más _tarde_ que temprano— se lo agradecería.

Solamente tuvo que mencionar eso para que su amo se detuviera y tomara el pergamino, lo leyó rápidamente y cuándo Jaken se dio cuenta, ya estaba caminando en busca de un pergamino y tinta para responderle. Finalmente lo hizo, él considero que era algo _grosero_ de su parte únicamente aclarar cuándo vería a la princesa cuándo ella dedicó mucho más tiempo en escribirlo. Pero no comentó nada.

 _Así era su amo._

Finalmente, la respuesta llegó a sus manos y supo entonces que debía entregarlo. Todavía llovía, pero eso no era una excusa para no cumplir su deber.

Cuando Jaken se fue, Sesshōmaru miró el camino que tomó. La fecha estaba algo alejada de ese momento, pero eso no significaba que no iría a ese árbol de cerezo. Había un par de ojos zafiros que ansiaba ver nuevamente.

* * *

•••

* * *

Juro que se me cae la cara de _vergüenza_ ha sido demasiado tiempo de ausencia. Me encantaría decirles que fue por falta de ganas, pero han ocurrido diversas situaciones que me han hecho imposible actualizar. La principal es, tal vez, mi falta de inspiración. En fin, creo que podría llenarles de un montón de pretexto que no servirían de nada. **Lamento la tardanza** ¸ lo hago como no tienen idea. Extrañaba Fanfiction.

* **AVISO*** Estoy enfocada en _este_ fanfic, Ciudad Perdida por el momento está suspendido hasta que pueda concretar una buena idea. Se viene algo grande para ese fanfic y necesito concentración.

En fin, al capítulo. ¿Qué tal? Sara está a _nada_ de verse con su prometido, ¡y Kagome desea con fuerza que no sea el Yōkai que conoció! ¿Será que lo vea nuevamente? Hmmm… nos leemos pronto, _muy_ pronto.

5 de Agosto del 2016.


	6. Chapter 6

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Bajo el Cerezo**

* * *

" _Quería que fueras algo más que sólo un instante…"_

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

Lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia era lo que se podía apreciar. Los aldeanos habían decidido definitivamente encerrarse en sus cabañas y no salir a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, aquellos que tenían niños habían decidido dejarles bien en claro que si salían iban a enojarse seriamente con ellos.

Sara y Kagome habían estado cuidando todo ese tiempo de los heridos, trataban de hacer lo más que podían por ellos. Desde curar sus heridas y darles alimento hasta tratar de salvar sus vidas de la muerte. A veces lo lograban y otras veces sólo les quedaba orar por el descanso eterno de aquella pobre alma. Estaban muy ocupadas, pero a pesar de eso Sara siempre encontraba un tiempo para escribirle cartas a su prometido.

Kagome la escuchaba hablar siempre, la princesa decía que su prometido era un yōkai de pocas palabras, que le respondía con monosílabas mientras ella prácticamente llenaba un pergamino e incluso había llegado a llenar dos. Sin embargo, él era todo lo contrario: un pergamino bastaba y hasta sobraba. Pero eso no molestaba a la futura soberana —para sorpresa de la sacerdotisa— al contrario, parecía más emocionaba aún por conocerlo.

La pelinegra trataba de prestarle la suficiente atención, pero a veces se encontraba a sí misma perdida en sus pensamientos, sin saber qué decir cuándo Sara pedía su opinión e incluso tenía que disculparse por ello. A su mente no dejaban de volver las palabras de aquel yōkai y la idea de volver a verlo sonaba demasiado tentadora.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba pensando en su hermana y en las guerras que se presentaban en distintos lugares. Su hermana en sus cartas no sólo redactaba sobre los heridos que tenía que atender, sobre aquellas vidas que había querido salvar y a veces no había corrido con suerte; en algunas partes, hablaba sobre aquellos niños que habían quedado desamparados por las mismas injusticias de la guerra.

—¿Realmente crees que tu matrimonio los protegerá? —Menciona, intentando bajarle la fiebre a uno de los heridos. Su estado es delicado, Kagome no voltea a verla. Sus ojos están enfocados en aquel paciente.

Sara se encoge de hombros y mira la lluvia caer. Se ha calmado un poco, pero amenaza con desatarse sobre ellos todavía. —No lo sé —admite—, pero haré lo que sea que este en mis manos para acabar con esto.

 _Es una promesa,_ quiere agregar, pero Kagome no lo necesita.

La sacerdotisa sonríe, le cree.

* * *

•••

* * *

No lleva el conteo de las cartas, lo ha perdido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Su prometida es demasiado parlanchina, siempre tiene algo nuevo que contarle y le recuerda que ansía con mucho entusiasmo el día en que finalmente se conocerán. En cambio, él escribe un par de palabras y envuelve el pergamino para dárselo a Jaken y que él se encargue de que llegue a su destinatario.

No sabe por qué la chica responde con tanto entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, su mente no deja de rememorar a la sacerdotisa aquel día, en especial lo que transmitía aquel canto de ella. Le ha causado curiosidad y muere por saciarla. Mira el cielo, la lluvia no va a parar y no necesita realmente ir para saber que ella no se encuentra ahí.

Pero, sin saber por qué, decide ir.

* * *

•••

* * *

¡LLEGUÉ! Háganle un altar a Gissel que su entusiasmo ha sido el látigo que me ha hecho escribir :'v Tal vez el capítulo no tiene mucha importancia y es muy corto D': pero el siguiente es genial y les va a encantar a ustedes tanto como a mí…  
O tal vez no, ahora que recuerdo…

¡Nos leemos pronto! Muchas gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado :'D Los amo uvú.

15 Agosto 2016


	7. Chapter 7

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Bajo el cerezo**

* * *

" _No se alarme si me voy. A fin de cuentas, yo siempre llevo una parte de usted conmigo."_

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

—Su nieta se encuentra haciendo un buen trabajo —le comentó la madre de uno de los niños a los que estaba cuidando en ese momento, le tomó la temperatura al pequeño y le devolvió la mirada a la señora.

—Ama su vocación —reveló—, siempre quiso ser una sacerdotisa, una tan fuerte como su hermana mayor.

—Si me permite —interrumpió, mirando con cariño a su hijo en la cama, le tenía demasiada fe a su recuperación—, creo que ella es más fuerte que su hermana.

Kaede sonrió. —Todavía no lo sabe.

—¿Cuándo volverá la sacerdotisa Kikyō? —Inquirió, la sacerdotisa le miró con cariño, porque su nieta también era muy querida en aquella aldea y su ausencia no solamente le dolía a ella y a Kagome, sino a todas esas personas—. Mi niño la extraña y otros más también.

—Lo desconozco —confiesa—, hay demasiados heridos.

—La guerra —susurra, demasiado bajo para alguien ajeno a aquella escena—, espero el matrimonio de la princesa Sara arregle esto.

Kaede asintió, esperando lo mismo. Da un último chequeó al pequeño y le deja algunas indicaciones a su madre para finalmente salir de aquella cabaña y caminar de regreso hasta su cabaña. En el trayecto, se encuentra con uno de los familiares de los heridos que Kagome está cuidando, no dejaba de hablar del maravilloso trabajo de su nieta y de la princesa.

—Están trabajando duro —observó.

" _Demasiado_ " pensó la mayor y fue entonces que le pidió a aquel hombre el favor de llamar a su nieta, su plan era cambiarle lugares y que ella descansara, aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

•••

* * *

Kagome no había dormido absolutamente nada, Sara se había ido antes de que anocheciera a cuidar a su mamá debido a que su estado de salud cada vez empeoraba más y más; Kagome hubiera querido ayudarla, pero sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

El recado de su abuela llegó cuándo ella finalmente había logrado controlar la temperatura del tercer herido. Había estado dudosa entre irse o no, pero decidió aceptar después de la insistencia de algunos familiares de los heridos, por lo que se encaminó finalmente hasta su cabaña.

En el camino, observó con atención una pequeña extensión de tierra que llevaba hasta cierto _árbol de cerezo_ que ella conocía con atención y con aquel recuerdo vuelven las palabras del yōkai a su mente, _«No eres como los demás», «Tú tampoco»._ Y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonroja.

Y en seguida se reprocha mentalmente por recordar aquel suceso. Su vista se desvía hasta el cielo y se da cuenta de qué la lluvia amenaza con caer, pero el camino frente a ella es demasiado tentador.

Finalmente, decide ir.

* * *

•••

* * *

La mañana estaba fresca, la brisa de la madrugada había sido la responsable de que la tos de su madre no parara y que todos estuvieran completamente al pendiente de ella. Sara siempre había deseado conservar la esperanza de que su madre pronto volvería a ser la persona alegre que conocía, pero cada vez esa pequeña esperanza se apagaba más y más.

Su nana se mantenía cerca de ella, siempre tratando de animarla, mencionándole qué su madre pronto se recuperaría y que podrían salir juntas como en antaño. Pero nada de eso sucedía.

A veces prefería salir fuera del palacio, dar una vuelta y Kagome también solía ayudarla cuándo presentía que se sentía lo suficiente desanimada referente a la salud de su madre.

Su madre había intentado decir algunas palabras durante esa mañana, pero nunca logró formular una palabra completa y le asesoraron que mejor durmiera otro rato.

Sara no necesitaba escuchar nada de alguien más para saber qué el pronóstico no era bueno.

* * *

•••

* * *

El camino finalmente la guía hasta aquel hermoso árbol de cerezo dónde, para su sorpresa, se encuentra nuevamente con aquel yōkai. Le mira con atención y él no tarda mucho en sentir su presencia, regresándole la mirada. Zafiro y ámbar se observan, reconociendo el color contrario que anteriormente han visto.

La sacerdotisa camina hasta el árbol, a su mente regresa la plática lejana con Sara: _«_ _Yo estuve buscando en pergaminos una imagen de mi prometido_ _»_ _,_ _«_ _su nombre es Sesshōmaru y es un Daiyōkai_ _»_ _._ ¿Será el mismo yōkai? Se pregunta y, ahora teniéndole cerca, sabe que es su oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Dice, después de un largo silencio. Él no voltea, su vista está enfocada al lado contrario a donde está la sacerdotisa y siente las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su ropa y cabello.

—Sesshōmaru —Kagome voltea a verlo—. Sesshōmaru Taishō.

Y, es en ese momento, que Kagome lo sabe. El nombre resuena en su mente más tiempo « _Sesshōmaru_ _»_ _._

—El prometido de Sara —sonríe—, es decir… _de la princesa._

Él asiente, su vista se posa en ella. Las gotas cada vez son más insistentes y es cuestión de tiempo para que la lluvia se desate. No sabe porque desea que el tiempo se alargue un poco.

—Debo irme —exclama repentinamente. Parece que huye de algo—. Fue un gusto, _Sesshōmaru._

—Humana.

—Kagome —contesta—. Mi nombre es Kagome.

Y se va.

Él puede jurar que tal vez no regrese.

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

Quiero aliviar un poco sus almas: Kagome y Sara no van a ser enemigas. Prueba de eso es este capítulo, Kagome es capaz de alejarse de Sesshōmaru con tal de no lastimar a su amiga. Aunque todavía no se refleja con exactitud, nuestra Kag adora a Sara y nunca la lastimaría. Y viceversa.

Así qué pueden disfrutar el fanfic sin temor a que ellas terminen mal. No se preocupen.

Segundo: quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo a pesar de ser tan corto, cuándo los ánimos no nos permiten trabajar en nada, no hay nada qué hacer. Pero quiero agradecer su paciencia y apoyo. Me siento algo oxidada respecto a personalidades y así… espero disculpen el OoC.

Espero actualizar los próximos días, en caso de qué no: Feliz navidad y próspero año. Les adoro como no tienen idea. Y de nuevo, una disculpa. ¡Abrazos para todos!

 **22 de diciembre 2016.**


	8. Chapter 8

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: gothikadeozdeep1, Kagome Wolf, GiBr, sayokys, ¡anii!, selajarg, maria, flemie y agustinaailen5._

 _Advertencia: posible OoC._

 **Bajo el Cerezo**

* * *

« _Nada que valga la pena se logra sin esfuerzo_ _»_

* * *

 **VIII**

Kagome finalmente llega a la cabaña, Kaede le espera en la entrada y la nota distante, como si estuviera pensando en _algo_ aparte de todos los heridos que seguramente ha atendido y no tarda mucho en preguntarle qué es lo que tiene pero su nieta le responde con un suave _"Estoy bien"_ seguido de una leve sonrisa, pero ella no le cree nada. Conoce a Kagome lo suficiente para saber que le está mintiendo.

Pero no tiene tiempo de interrogarla, debe ir a suplirla con los heridos.

—Uno de los niños enfermó —dice, antes de que su nieta tome asiento. Ella le mira atentamente, tal vez ir a esa cabaña le ayuda a despejar su mente un rato, su expresión sigue sin cambiar.

—¿Cuál?

—La pequeña Hana

La sacerdotisa menor pareció reaccionar ante el nombre. —Iré a verla —prometió.

Kaede asintió y caminó para finalmente salir de la cabaña, aunque antes le dirigió una mirada a su nieta, desconocía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, no había vuelto a ver esa mirada en ella desde que su hermana tuvo que marcharse de la aldea para seguir con su entrenamiento de sacerdotisa.

Quería quedarse ahí y preguntarle más cosas, pero se dio cuenta de qué probablemente aquello era inútil. Cuándo Kagome estuviera lista para hablar con ella estaría ahí para su nieta como siempre lo había estado.

Y finalmente, se fue.

* * *

•••

* * *

Kagome sabía una sola cosa en ese momento: Sara iría a verla, la conocía lo suficiente para saber qué iría hasta dónde estaban los heridos y al ver a Kaede ahí, cambiaría de rumbo e iría hasta la cabaña. Pero ella en ese momento no deseaba verla.

Su otra opción es ir a la cabaña de Hana, últimamente debido a las lluvias los niños se enfermaban más seguido y llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitarles, sin jugar con ellos o mínimo saludarlos. Amaba a los niños de la aldea y, a pesar de que sus responsabilidades de sacerdotisa parecían incrementar, siempre trataba de no descuidarlos demasiados.

Ellos eran quién más sentían su ausentismo.

Finalmente decidió caminar hasta la cabaña dónde la madre de la pequeña le recibió con una sonrisa cálida, parecía que llevaba muchas noches sin dormir, posiblemente velando por la salud de la pequeña. _Bueno,_ se dijo, _ella no podía verse mejor._

—Sólo fue un pequeño resfriado —explica suavemente—. Pero repetía muchas veces que quería verte —rió—, al parecer te tomó demasiado cariño.

Kagome rió. —Yo a ella. —Y después de eso, la mayor se marcha para dejarlas solas.

Cuándo mira a Hana, ella le sonríe y después la observa cuidadosamente. Kagome no sabe por qué, pero se encoge de hombros ligeramente incómoda.

—Tiene una mirada triste —finalmente observa la niña desde su aposento, la sacerdotisa se queda estática en su lugar. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir la pequeña?

—No —trata de quitar esa idea de su mente—. Estoy bien. —Quiere sonar convincente, que Hana le crea.

Pero ella no lo hace.

—He visto esa mirada antes —confiesa Hana sonriendo levemente—. Mi hermana la tenía cuándo se despidió de su novio, creyendo que no volvería a verlo jamás por la guerra.

« _Creyendo que no volvería a verlo jamás_ _»_ las palabras rebotan en su mente como un cruel recordatorio. No es la misma historia y ella lo sabe, pero ha dado justo en lo que siente.

—Estoy bien —repite, sonriendo.

« _Es lo mejor_ _»_ _,_ se dice.

* * *

•••

* * *

Sara camina hasta la cabaña que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad en busca de Kagome para ayudarle con los heridos, pero en cambio se encuentra con Kaede rodeada de las personas de la aldea. Por lo que presiente que su amiga estaría en su cabaña descansando.

¿Sería buena idea ir a molestarla? Bueno, ella no lo consideraría como _molestar,_ Kagome siempre parecía a gusto con su presencia, por lo que se aventuró a ir hasta dónde estaría la sacerdotisa. El camino no era muy largo y ella lo conocía perfectamente, había pasado gran parte de su infancia visitando a Kagome, su mejor amiga.

Sí tenía otras _amigas_ —Sara prefería llamarles _conocidas_ aunque su padre se molestara—, eran las princesas de los pueblos vecinos y lejanos. Pero las obligaciones de cada una siempre les impedían verse, aunque Asano no se quejaba, siempre preferiría a Kagome.

—¡Princesa Sara! —Una de sus lacayas la interceptó, parecía llevar mucho tiempo buscándola porque sudaba demasiado y se notaba agitada—. ¡Princesa!

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella trata de recuperar el aire. —¡Llegó al respuesta de su prometido!

Asano parpadeó. —No entiendo.

—Su prometido dejó la contestación _personalmente_.

Los ojos de Sara se agrandan más de lo normal y sale corriendo hacía el palacio siendo seguida por su lacaya, pero no se detiene y corre incluso más rápido que la otra fémina. Quiere llegar rápidamente a su hogar y reza a Kamisama por alcanzar al yōkai.

 _Anhela tanto conocerlo._

Aunque todos sus rezos son inútiles y cuándo llega a la puerta del palacio se da cuenta de que no hay nadie. El guardia la mira, nunca ha visto a su princesa tan despeinada y sudorosa como en esa ocasión, pero a Sara no parece importarle. La carta le es entregada y la lee rápidamente.

 _Tal vez no tenga que esperar tanto para conocerlo._

Aunque… ¿qué hacía él merodeando la aldea?

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuándo Kagome salió de la cabaña de Hana, sintió una mirada sobre ella y decidió voltear. Aunque sospechaba perfectamente de _quién_ se trataba _:_ Sesshōmaru estaba recargado sobre un árbol, observándola, como si esperara algo de ella.

Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía caminar hasta dónde estaba él, no podía entablar una conversación: _no debía._

 _Él era el prometido de su mejor amiga._

Y aunque la curiosidad fuera enorme, debía recordar que él era un _yōkai y ella una sacerdotisa, él un príncipe y ella una simple humana._ Eran dos personas completamente opuestas que se habían topado como una broma cruel del destino.

No podían conocerse.

Pero lo deseaban.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo puedes reprimir un deseo?_

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **¡PERDÓN!** En verdad lo lamento, estaba checando mis fechas de actualización (para tratar de ajustarlo a mis horarios de estudio nuevamente *sufre*) y me di cuenta que desde diciembre no actualizaba y ya estamos en Febrero D: soy una pésima ficker *llora más*.

Por otra parte, ya estamos llegando a la parte planeada que más me gusta. Kagome quiere alejarse de Sessh, pero aunque no lo diga siente curiosidad por el yōkai y viceversa uvur. Y ya verán lo que se aproxima *música dramática de fondo*. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo! No saben lo feliz que me hace

Pdt: Desde el capítulo 6 no doy agradecimientos D: ¡Lo lamento! Sí, soy una pésima Fanficker uvúr

 **8 de Febrero, 2017.**


	9. Chapter 9

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Guest, agustinaailen5, Kagome Wolf, ¡Anii!, gothikataisho6 y Sofy *corazón*_

 _Advertencia: Posible OoC y algún dedazo que no haya visto:c_

 **Bajo el Cerezo**

* * *

 **«** _A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo_ **»**

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

Los días siguientes, Sara estuvo al pie del aposento de su madre, tratando de no perder la esperanza de su condición. Las sacerdotisas y casi todo el palacio había empezado a orar esperando su pronta recuperación, incluida ella que lo único que quería era verla tan fuerte como lo había estado en antaño.

Aunque presentaba una leve mejoría y Kaede la iba a visitar dos días a la semana y cualquier noticia sobre el estado de salud de su madre era notificado a ella en ese mismo instante. Había ocasiones en las que se quedaba con ella, platicando de cosas que ansiaba realizar tan pronto contrajera matrimonio con el Daiyōkai, incluso a veces ambas se ponían a imaginar cosas relacionadas a eso.

—¿Cómo está Kagome? —Preguntó su madre con voz baja, tratando de no hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—Bien, cuidando de los heridos —confesó sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su madre. Ella sonrió—. Y en espera de su hermana mayor —agregó.

—Kikyō —rememoró—, sería interesante volver a verla.

Ella aceptó, coincidiendo.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando Kagome sale de la cabaña a tomar un poco de aire después de cuidar a los enfermos y heridos, y entonces uno de los soldados de un pueblo algo lejano se acerca a ella para entregarle una carta. Se la da después de preguntarle su nombre y se marcha después de desearle un buen día.

Abre la carta y se sorprende al ver que el remitente es su hermana mayor. Los ojos se le iluminan, esperando que sea una buena noticia, aunque el pensamiento de que tal vez su regreso se retrasara nuevamente también se apropia de su mente.

Finalmente, empezó a leer:

" _Una sacerdotisa ha venido a ayudarme con los heridos. Son menos, hay menos responsabilidad y es probable que pueda ir en unos días. Tal vez cuando recibas esto, yo ya este en camino."_

La emoción envuelve su cuerpo y les dice a las mujeres que regresará en un momento para después correr hasta la cabaña con su abuela para darle la noticia de que Kikyō estará de regreso muy pronto. Su abuela le recibe en ese momento con los brazos abiertos, rememorando los momentos cuándo era una niña pequeña y la atraía a sus brazos para cobijarla.

—¡Kikyō viene en camino! —Finalmente exclama. Su sonrisa lo suficientemente ancha para contagiar a Kaede—. ¿Lo puedes creer _abuela?_ ¡Kikyō volverá!

Ella lo podía comprender, la emoción que desbordaba su nieta se debía a que siempre había extrañado a su hermana desde que se marchó de ese lugar. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de la menor horas después de que su hermana mayor se hubiera ido, las lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir de sus orbes zafiros y por más que quiso animarla, le fue imposible.

Tuvo que pasar un mes completo para que su nieta se recuperara casi del todo, fue entonces que Kaede volvió a ver la sonrisa de su nieta, aunque todavía le faltaba un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Un brillo que había vuelto a aparecer a partir de esa noticia.

—Debemos hacer algo especial para recibirla —sugirió.

Kagome estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

•••

* * *

Sesshōmaru se pasa de un lado a otro, en su mente el debate no parece tener tregua. _Quiere_ ir a aquella aldea, a ese árbol de cerezo que tanto ha estado visitando, pero _sabe perfectamente_ que la sacerdotisa no estará ahí. Parece haberle dejado las cosas claras cuándo no se reunió con él después de seguirla hasta aquella cabaña. Pero no puede detenerse, esa humana le causa una curiosidad infinita.

¿Qué será? No lo sabe. Tal vez sea el destello zafiro de sus ojos o la forma en que lo trata y mira: como si fueran dos seres completamente iguales. Nunca ha visto tal hazaña en alguien más, ni siquiera en aquellos guerreros que van a la guerra confiando que podrán derrotar a los yōkais.

Jaken le mira, sin poder creer que sea su amo el que está mirando el camino hacia la aldea. No es la primera, segunda o tercera vez que va: él ha perdido la cuenta y no duda que su amo también, pero no es nadie para decirle eso. Tampoco para acercarse y tomarse la libertad de aconsejarle que vaya a dónde siempre va si eso hace que se calme.

Finalmente, son unos pasos acercándose los que hacen que salga de sus pensamientos, voltea levemente para ver quién es el visitante inesperado y se queda estático cuándo ve al amo Inu No Taishō aparecerse de repente.

—Sesshōmaru —no hay respuesta, a Jaken no le extraña, pero el mayor ni siquiera se inmuta ante la conducta de su hijo, ni parece marcharse pronto—. ¿Ya has conocido a tu prometida?

Inu se percata del camino que mira su hijo con atención: el que conduce a la aldea de su prometida.

—No.

—Deberías hacerlo —suena a un consejo, pero Jaken tiene la suficiente experiencia con la familia para saber qué realmente es una orden—, tal vez su unión se adelante. —Finalmente anuncia. Su amo no da ni siquiera indicio de haberlo escuchado—. _Ellos_ necesitan nuestra protección.

Y se va.

Sesshōmaru aprieta los dientes, porque lo que más odia de la conducta de su padre es eso: _su cariño hacia los humanos._

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

¡Hola! El capítulo llegó antes gracias a la presión en mi página de fb :'v no sabía que esperaban tanto el capítulo de este fic, para mí que ya presentían que algo se acercaba (? ¡ **y efectivamente así es**! La llegada de Kikyō es un momento importante para nuestra querida parejita :D Y no, no de aspecto positivo. **Buajaja(?** Y no diré nada más porque luego me tardo mucho en actualizar:c

Quiero agradecer su **enorme paciencia** por el capítulo, la verdad es que no sé cómo aguantan. Yo más o menos a esas mismas alturas ya estoy tratando de localizar a las fickers para saber si siguen vivas xD Por lo regular lo están uwu

¡Cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido! ¡Gracias enserio! Abrazos para todas ustedes:3

 **28 de Julio, 2017.**


	10. Chapter 10

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Gri Tenoh, zabitamt1975, luna31, ¡anii!, Samantha, Dayane, sole, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, mara, Bedolla lau._

 _Advertencia: Posible OoC y algún dedazo que se me haya pasado._

 **Bajo el Cerezo**

* * *

 _«_ _No sé si lo ha notado, pero de manera discreta (quizá no tanto) vengo casi rogando encuentros con usted._ _»_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

El sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor en señal del medio día y en ese momento fue que Kikyō puso un pie de nuevo en la aldea que había dejado años atrás. Los primeros aldeanos que pasan le saludan de manera amena y ella corresponde dicha acción, la cual se repite con las siguientes personas, incluso adolescentes que la conocieron cuándo eran niños, Higurashi no duda del cariño que le tienen y ella corresponde a todo eso lo mejor que puede.

La sacerdotisa puede darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha estado lejos, la aldea no ha tenido ningún cambio significativo. En el fondo se alegra de que la guerra no le haya afectado tanto como a los pueblos que se encuentran más al sur, esos lugares en ese momento tan sólo eran la sombra de lo que fueron alguna vez.

Al primer familiar que Kikyō ve, es su abuela. La mayor le espera con paciencia y no puede evitar rememorar la primera vez que su nieta se fue lejos del pueblo para convertirse en la gran sacerdotisa que era en ese momento, en la joven que llegaba y era bien recibida a su hogar.

Kikyō la abraza cuándo llegan a estar finalmente cara a cara, la menor le tiene demasiado cariño, nunca olvidará todas las cosas maravillosas que hizo por ella y por su hermana cuando sus padres faltaron. Siempre las trato como si fueran sus hijas y las apoyó en sus sueños, sobre todo a ella cuando tuvo que partir lejos.

—Haz crecido mucho —exclama Kaede cuándo el abrazo termina. Kikyō sabia que no se refería a la estatura. Sonrió.

—Mi hermana también. —Kikyō estaba enterada de todo, independientemente de las cartas que entre ella y su hermana se mandaban, su abuela también le mantenía informada, Kaede creía que era necesario en caso de que algo le sucediera.

La mayor asintió. —Hay muchas personas que preguntaban ocasionalmente por ti —empezó a decir la sacerdotisa mayor mientras empezaba a caminar con su nieta al lado—, apuesto que estarán felices de verte nuevamente.

—No veo muchos cambios —manifestó.

—Pero los hay —justificó la mayor para después proceder con un "por ejemplo" que se llevó todo el tiempo del camino hasta su pequeño hogar.

A Kikyō la platica no le molestaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba hablar a su abuela y ocasionalmente extrañaba todo eso; amaba el lugar dónde estaba y las labores que hacía, pero su familia tenía un lugar especial y su abuela incluso más.

 _La visión que tenía Kaede del mundo, no la tenía nadie más._

Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a la cabaña, el olor de su comida favorita no pasó desapercibida, así que entró rápidamente. La cabaña no había cambiado mucho, pero Kikyō percibió que estaba decorada de tal manera que fuera notorio lo felices que estaban de tenerla de regreso.

No tenía que preguntar para saber que la persona encargada de adornar había sido su hermana y por un instante se la imaginó adornando todo antes de que ella llegara. Sonrió, la extrañaba.

—Kagome no debe tardar —mencionó su abuela, a su espalda—. ¿Quieres comer?

Kikyō aceptó, mentiría si decía que no tenía ganas de ver a su hermana, pero sabía que las responsabilidades a veces no te permitían estar dónde deseabas. Si Kagome no aparecía antes del anochecer, ella iría a verla.

Iba a preguntar dónde se encontraba su hermana cuándo Kagome ingresó finalmente a la cabaña; su cabello estaba desordenado y el sudor se había alojado en su frente, pero la sonrisa que mostró al momento de verla fue suficiente para que no preguntara nada y solamente se levantara para recibir a su hermana pequeña entre sus brazos.

 _Al fin estaban juntas._

* * *

•••

* * *

Antes del anochecer y después de una larga y amena plática en la tarde con su hermana menor y su abuela, Kikyō comentó que le gustaría dar un paseo nocturno y Kagome no tardó mucho en decir que la acompañaría, en realidad no le disgustaba esa actitud, también había pensado en invitarla.

—Siempre te ha gustado salir de noche —comentó Kagome mientras veía como poco a poco la noche tomaba lugar en el firmamento. Rememoró las veces que su hermana solía escabullirse para salir a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno.

Kikyō asintió. —Es más tranquilo que el día.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta, una pareja se acercó a hablar con su hermana mayor, ella se hizo a un lado en señal de respeto. No había pensado que incluso de noche su hermana iba a ser solicitada, no quería ser envidiosa, no era la única persona que no había visto a Kikyō desde hace bastante tiempo, pero por otro lado Kagome era su _hermana_ y merecía tenerla más tiempo.

Suspiró, de nada serviría enojarse. Su hermana todavía se quedaría varios días más y no la compartiría.

Kagome escucha como le preguntan por sus labores en las otras aldeas, incluso como es que atiende a tantos heridos y lo que ha visto. Kikyō trata de responder a todas sus preguntas.

—¿Y ustedes como han estado? —Pregunta finalmente.

La pareja se mira y duda antes de decir lo siguiente. —Estamos preocupados —confiesan bajando el tono de voz.

La menor les presta atención en ese momento. —¿Preocupados? —Retoma su hermana la palabra.

Asienten. —Hemos visto a un yōkai cerca de la aldea —habló el señor—. Cerca del árbol de cerezo; todas las tardes, sin excepción.

Kikyō voltea entonces a ver a su hermana para preguntarle si sabe algo, pero lo que ve no le gusta en absoluto; sus ojos brillan como si hubieran encendido alguna esperanza que ya daba por perdida para después pasar a una mirada triste, no: una melancólica.

Pero el brillo no se extingue.

Arruga el ceño por un momento, porque _ella conoce esa mirada_ e incluso sabe los efectos negativos que esa clase de sentimientos puede atraer y es lo que menos desea.

—¿Sólo eso han notado? —Interroga nuevamente.

Ambos asienten. —Pero debemos irnos —dicen finalmente al mirar el firmamento—. Es demasiado tarde y no sabemos si el yōkai puede atacarnos de noche.

Kikyō asiente, comprendiendo.

—Pero las visitaremos pronto. —Y finalmente siguieron su camino.

Ambas hermanas continuaron con su plática, pero había algo que seguía molestando a Kikyō y era la vista que su hermana le había mostrado cuándo esos aldeanos mencionaron al yōkai que esperaba bajo el cerezo y cuándo quiso preguntarle si sabía algo acerca de aquella presencia, ella dijo que no tenía idea.

—Si quieres voy a… _hablar con él._ —Sugirió.

Kikyō sabía que ocultaba algo. —Se aburrirá y se irá —mencionó, tratando de escucharse convincente.

Su hermana pareció aceptar ese argumento.

* * *

•••

* * *

Kagome fue la única en dormirse el día anterior, estaba cansada pero su mente había repetido la imagen de Sesshōmaru en aquel árbol de cerezo esperándola. No lo quería admitir, tan siquiera no en voz alta, pero se había emocionado mucho cuándo escuchó que a pesar de todo él seguía esperándola.

¿Qué debía hacer? Esa duda se había aparecido en su mente durante todas esas horas en vela; por un lado, quería ir y quedarse con él durante horas o tratar de incorporarlo a su mundo, al pequeño espacio que era aquella aldea, pero también recordaba que era el prometido de su mejor amiga y dudaba mucho que esa relación fuera bien vista.

Sara quería demasiado que las cosas salieran bien con su prometido.

Se durmió con aquel pensamiento y cuándo despertó, apenas dos horas después de poder conciliar el sueño, pensó en qué probabilidad había de que Sesshōmaru le estuviera esperando en el árbol de cerezo esa mañana.

" _Ninguna, Kagome"_ se repitió todo el tiempo mientras se arreglaba para ese día antes de que su hermana y abuela despertaran. " _Él no te está esperando"._

Pero ¿y si estaba ahí?

¿Y si se escapaba y finalmente se atrevía a ir?

—Kagome —su hermana le habló, asustándola. No había percibido cuándo despertó.

—Kikyō.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —La invitación la tomó desprevenida, sobre todo porque esperaba que ella descansara. Se rió internamente, eso no iba a suceder.

Aceptó. No sabía que planes tenía su hermana para ese día y tampoco se molestó en preguntarle, solamente la siguió como lo había hecho cuándo eran niñas.

Su primera parada fue un hogar que ella conocía a la perfección, era de una pequeña familia que conocía a Kaede y que siempre había velado por ambas, tenía mucha lógica que su hermana quisiera volver a verlos.

La visita no demoró mucho, porque al parecer Kikyō quería ir a ver a más de una familia y eso tomaría tiempo. No se opuso, platicaba con su hermana en el camino y llegando a la casa de las personas prefería mantener su distancia porque, después de todo, la que llevaba años fuera era su hermana.

Llevaban cuatro familias visitadas cuándo una persona apareció corriendo diciendo que requerían la presencia de la sacerdotisa Kagome, sin dar más explicación y diciendo que era sumamente urgente. La menor no quería separarse de su hermana, pero al parecer Kikyō no pensaba igual.

—Ve —asesoró—, te veré en casa.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando Kagome estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su vista, Kikyō finalmente emprendió el camino hacía aquel árbol de cerezo.

No iba a permitir que nada sucediera.

El camino no le quedaba demasiado lejos y llegaría pronto. No sabía si aquel yōkai se encontraría en aquel árbol en ese momento, pero si era necesario lo esperaría.

—Kikyō.

La voz de su abuela llegó a sus oídos, volteó. —¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó.

Kaede miró el camino que estaba tomando, ella llevaba mucho tiempo ahí como para saber que se dirigía al árbol de cerezo. —¿Desde cuándo es pecado querer a alguien?

—Él no es humano —evidenció.

—Ella es la que debe aprender por cuenta propia —aclaró la mayor, mirando con atención a su nieta—. Kagome apenas lo está conociendo, no sabe lo que se aproxima, ni lo que siente.

—Pero lo hará.

—Y no estarás para verlo.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero era verdad. Su tiempo ahí era demasiado reducido hasta para su propio gusto.

—No me quedaré de brazos cruzados. —Aclaró, al momento que daba media vuelta y se iba hacía el árbol del cerezo.

Kaede no la detuvo, a pesar de las ganas inmensa de decirle que estaba cometiendo un error.

* * *

•••

* * *

Sesshōmaru la ve llegar hacía donde está él, a pesar del parecido con la humana que conoció primero, logra diferenciarlas. La esencia de la recién llegada es completamente diferente a la de _Kagome_ y la percibe demasiado molesta con su presencia como para parecerse a la otra humana.

Frunce el ceño. Sabe que esa visita no es de cortesía.

—Yōkai —menciona, a manera de saludo.

Él la mira.

—Vengo a pedirte que te marches —sincero, directo y Sesshōmaru percibe un pequeño movimiento en su espalda, son las flechas que trae consigo, aunque sin arco—. Estas asustando a todo el pueblo.

Pero él no parece prestarle atención, su rostro se muestra tan estoico como siempre.

La sacerdotisa parece arrugar un poco el ceño. —Tampoco quiero que te acerques a mi hermana —su tono se vuelve duro, el yōkai lo nota y parece saber que se refiere a la otra humana—. No es buena idea que un humano y un yōkai se relacionen, menos ahora que estamos en guerra.

Pero Sesshōmaru no le hace caso, él permanecerá ahí todo el tiempo como siempre lo ha hecho, ve a la sacerdotisa marcharse y tomar el camino que anteriormente había tomado Kagome el día que se enteró que él era el prometido de la princesa Sara.

Ese día parecía que no volvería, pero tal vez _sí lo haga._

Y por eso esperará ahí todas las tardes sin excepción, porque esa humana no se parece a ninguno de los que habitan ahí o los que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Porque los mejores encuentros siempre son los que sucede cuándo toda esperanza está por extinguirse, justo como en aquel momento cuándo Sesshōmaru había pensado que era demasiado tiempo por ese día y dio media vuelta con la idea de regresar a su castillo.

Pero fue entonces que se percató que Kagome había tomado la dirección contraria a la que siempre tomaba y ahora se encontraban a tan solo dos metros de distancia.

—Sesshōmaru.

* * *

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo puedes reprimir un deseo?"_

 _"No mucho tiempo."_

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

¡VOLVÍ! Ansiaba tanto llegar a este capítulo:'D Nuestra parejita principal se ha reencontrado y no parecen querer separarse, pero no vayamos a creer que Kikyō no estará vigilando. Además de que hay que pensar en Sara, después de todo es la prometida de Sesshōmaru.

 _¿Y qué pasará ahora?_ Bueno, tendremos que esperar el siguiente capítulo uwu Aprovecho para felicitarles por navidad y año nuevo adelantado, ya que, aunque quiero escribir algo para esas fechas, no sé si voy a poder hacerlo. De todos modos, ¡espero la pasen genial!

 **AVISO**. Recientemente me han notificado el plagio de uno de mis OneShots, gracias al cielo todo se resolvió y la chica ya quitó la historia de wattpad. Por favor si alguna de ustedes ve algo así, agradecería que me lo notificaran, así como lo hizo Michel *corazón*

 **¡Abrazos para todos y felices fiestas!**

De ante mano una disculpa por el tiempo sin actualización, no ha sido adrede.


	11. Chapter 11

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _Posible OoC._

 _Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Angel Sangriento, ¡Anii!, Asia12, Mimato Bombon Kou, Sofy :3, Dulcechiiel. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

 **Bajo el Cerezo**

* * *

 _«_ _Nada es más difícil, y por lo tanto más querido, que ser capaz de decidir._ _»_

* * *

 **XI**

Kagome llega al lado del yōkai, Sesshōmaru la mira y ella siente el impulso de abrazarlo tan latente que tiene que luchar para contenerlo, es inevitable sentirse así, han pasado muchos días. Tantos que no se atrevió a contarlos por miedo a que esa distancia le provocara dolor.

Él parece leer sus intenciones, pero no hace movimiento alguno, en su lugar prefiere caminar un poco hasta retomar su viejo lugar en aquel árbol de cerezo, la sacerdotisa le sigue por impulso.

—Los demás dicen que vienes aquí cada día, sin falta. —Se atreve a mencionar, todavía sin tomar asiento debajo de dicho árbol.

Sesshōmaru no cree necesario responderle y en el fondo la fémina conoce perfectamente bien la respuesta y en su corazón siente la alegría instalarse.

Kagome nunca había visto el árbol de cerezo más hermoso como en ese momento en su vida, con Sesshōmaru a tan solo unos pasos de ella. En ese preciso momento, no podía imaginarse un lugar más perfecto en toda la tierra y sin cuestionárselo mucho, podía decir que le gustaba estar ahí.

 _Sobre todo, con aquel yōkai._

Pero, dentro de sus obligaciones como la sacerdotisa de ese lugar, no debía olvidar que la presencia de él asustaba a los demás y ella no podía permitir que eso siguiera pasando. Debía cuidarlos.

—Los aldeanos te tienen miedo —expuso—. Tu presencia es demasiado notoria.

No lo estaba corriendo, Sesshōmaru lo sabía.

—¿Podríamos… podríamos vernos en… otro lugar? —El tono salió bajo, él lo notó.

Kagome no quería apartarse de su lado.

 _Ni él de ella._

 _«No es buena idea que un humano y un yōkai convivan»._

¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado eso ella como sacerdotisa? Y a pesar de escuchar múltiples opiniones de _por qué no._ No compartía ninguno, no los entendía completamente. Un yōkai y un humano —bajo su perspectiva— no son personas tan distintas: comen, duermen, _aman_ , sufren.

 _Y ella les quería demostrar eso._ Ella les haría entender que la presencia de Sesshōmaru en su vida no significaba nada malo, que no tendrían por qué prohibir cualquier tipo de relación entre dos seres distintos.

Pero… _¿Y Sara?_

Su amiga... ¿Aceptaría eso?

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando Kikyō llegó a la cabaña, Kaede le estaba esperando sentada como cuándo eran pequeñas y sabían que habían cometido una falta. La mayor había adoptado aquel aire de sabiduría que sus años de vida le habían otorgado, Kikyō no se sintió intimidada como de pequeña, no bajó la mirada ni murmuró una disculpa.

 _Ella no había hecho nada malo, sólo estaba protegiendo a Kagome._

—¿Has corrido al yōkai? —Preguntó con tranquilidad, en sus manos reposaba un poco de té y le dio un sorbo. Kikyō conocía esa táctica, la misma de cuándo eran pequeñas.

No le respondió, no como acto de rebeldía, sino porque verdaderamente duda de que él se vaya por su simple conversación. Conoce a los yōkais como él, pero ella es capaz de hacer lo que este en sus manos para que se vaya de esa aldea.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Kikyō? —Kaede usaba un tipo de tono especial cuándo quería sacarles información, la menor lo definiría como _maternal._

—No confío en los yōkais —confesó, dejándose envolver por la atmosfera de confianza. Después de todo, Kaede la había criado, ¿y quién mejor para decirle todo sin temor a ser juzgada? Sabía que de los labios de su abuela no saldría nada de lo que le diría. Su secreto estaría a salvo—. Conocí a un demonio, lo ayudé durante… Varios meses. No sé cuántos. No consideré necesario contarlos.

—¿Quién se enteró? —Preguntó la mayor, genuinamente sorprendida. No dudaba del corazón noble de su nieta mayor, pero eso nunca lo hubiera considerado—. Nunca lo comentaste.

—No lo creí necesario —permaneció callada un largo rato, rememorando tal vez las noches que se escabulló hasta llegar a la pequeña cabaña abandonada dónde aquel ser se encontraba descansando por haber sido herido en batalla, probablemente.

Kaede la observó con atención, analizando cada mueca que pasaba por su rostro en ese momento. Por muy reservada que fuera su nieta, ella intuía qué era lo que había sucedido.

—Te enamoraste de él —dijo finalmente, acariciando las hebras de su nieta mayor. Se había acercado poco a poco a la mayor, sabía que necesitaría de esa cercanía para sincerarse más. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría ocultado todo eso?—. Aún en contra de todo lo que prometiste.

Kikyō asintió. —Pensé que todo estaba bien y parecía interesado en mí —agachó la cabeza un poco, se sentía avergonzada de los sentimientos que había desarrollado—. Y un día simplemente desapareció. —No era el mejor desenlace del mundo, no lo había explicado con el sentimiento que había provocado en ella. Tuvo que tragarse lo que estaba sintiendo, no lloraría de nuevo por esa situación.

 _Él no merecía más lágrimas de su parte._

—Kikyō.

—Fue hace tiempo —aclaró, las memorias ya no le dolían tanto como al principio—. Pero no quiero eso para Kagome.

Kaede pareció entender su punto perfectamente, pero aún así no estaba completamente de acuerdo. Tomó la mano de su nieta y la juntó con la propia.

—A veces, _mi querida niña,_ tenemos que dejar que las cosas tomen el rumbo que _deben_ tomar.

Asintió, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

 _Su hermana menor, no._

* * *

•••

* * *

Antes de que el sol se ocultara, Sara Asano decide dar un paseo por los alrededores de su palacio. Su madre finalmente se encuentra lo suficiente estable para que ambas pasen tiempo juntas sin necesidad de tener que llamar a alguna criada o a la misma sacerdotisa Kaede a que trate de curar a su mamá.

El aire fresco de la tarde la hace sentirse bien, estar mucho tiempo de un lado a otro esperando noticias no es la mejor manera de pasar todos los días. Había olvidado lo relajante que suele ser caminar sola un rato. Incluso se atrevía a decir que extrañaba a Kagome, tal vez la iría a visitar.

También había escuchado que Kikyō estaba devuelta en el pueblo, a ella le hubiera gustado ver la cara de felicidad de su mejor amiga al reencontrarse con su hermana, aunque, por otro lado, se hubiera sentido celosa. Estaba acostumbrada a tener a Kagome solo para ella, ¿ahora tendría que ver como se la pasaba con su hermana?

Decidió regresar al palacio después de unos breves minutos fuera, si había algo que la tranquilizaba más que caminar a los alrededores —y hablar con Kagome, claro— era escribirle cartas a su prometido. Había dejado de hacerlo debido a la enfermedad de su madre, pero ahora se encontraba libre para hacerlo.

Su prometido era un yōkai de pocas palabras y eso era demasiado obvio, mientras ella se gastaba varios pergaminos en sus cartas, él apenas le respondía con uno. Pero no le importaba, ella era feliz compartiéndole todo lo que le pasaba.

Después de todo, él era su futuro esposo.

— _Sesshōmaru —susurró a la nada—. Muero por conocerte._

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

¡Hola! Vaya que ha pasado tiempo, no pensaba actualizar hasta tener _más_ capítulos adelantados y no tan pocos como los que llevo, pero me di cuenta de que este fanfic ha cumplido ya _**un año.**_ Un año desde que empecé a escribir esta serie de viñetas. ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias por seguirme durante esos doce meses, de verdad no lo hubiera esperado, gracias por la infinita paciencia, _trataré de recompensárselos._ ¡Gracias, nuevamente!

Espero el capítulo les guste y esperemos leernos pronto. ¡ABRAZOS!

 **1 de abril, 2018.**

 _Pd: Nuestro aniversario fue el 2 de febrero, así que llegué casi dos meses tarde (?_


End file.
